Staying In Touch
by yume-chan29
Summary: [Rune x Tintlet][Part 3 of 3] Our favorite Dragon Knights do write home occasionally. Who knew words on paper could make someone so easily blush?
1. From Rath to Cesia

**S****taying In Touch**

**By: yume-chan29**

**A/N:** This plot bunny was really bugging me so I just HAD to get it out! I guess it's also to make up for my lack of updates in "Love Letters". Don't worry, R/C fans! Once I get over this one obstacle (aka: WRITER'S BLOCK) I promise to get out an update!

**Dedicated to the reviewers of my first Dragon Knights fic, "Love Letters"!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Argh._

Rath hastily looked over his letter and the scrawl he so desperately tried to make legible. Where were his fellow Dragon Knights at the moment? He didn't know and was secretly thankful. If they ever saw _this_…he knew they'd never let him live it down.

Unconsciously, his cheeks pinked and he growled at his utter stupidity.

Why the hell was he blushing anyway? It wasn't as if he were sending anything _that_ mortifying. For Dusis sake, no one was even around to witness the event that was about to take place!

It was only a letter. Wondering innocently on whether or not the Dragon Castle had been under any demon sieges lately. Nothing, absolutely nothing to with _her. _The person whom he was sending it to in the first place.

He stared hatefully at the parchment in his hands, teetering on the decision: to send or not to send? Oh was that the question.

An exasperated sigh escaped his mouth and he called forth a carrier bird saying—practically whispering—

"Send this to Cesia at the Dragon Palace."

_Since when had sending letters been so hard?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She gasped outwardly as the corset around her waist was forced tighter to the middle.

Her companions giggled lightly, apologizing.

She smiled back softly, signaling 'It's okay.' And she sighed heavily.

Cesia, the Dragon Tribe's official fortuneteller, was getting fitted for yet another dress by none other than the Dragon Tribe's own fashion designers, Queen Raseleane and her assistant, Cernozora.

It was all right, Cesia decided. _It's not as if I have anything else to do…_Since the 3 Dragon Knights had left the castle, it had been quiet. Too quiet. So quiet that Cesia had already begun to miss their weird, though energetic, personalities. _Most in particular, a certain Fire Knight…_She shook off a blush.

A quiet knock at the door signaled another's presence. Cesia, as she was still in her undergarments, hurriedly ran behind a changing screen, throwing on her original attire.

While doing so, the Dragon Queen called out sweetly, "You may come in now!"

And in walked a Dragon Fighter, carrying what looked like…_mail?_

A few words were exchanged between her Highness and subject, though Cesia couldn't hear through the ruffling of her own clothing.

When the Dragon Fighter left and the door shut closed, two feminine giggles rang out.

Cesia appeared from behind the screen fully changed and curious about the source of their laughter. "What happened?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

They bubbled openly yet again and Cernozora handed Cesia an envelope, no doubt a document inside, which only achieved in making Cesia _more_ confused with the humor they saw.

"Cesia, dear," Raseleane finally said, smiling, "You've got mail."

"Hm?" She looked carefully down at the letter in her hands noting the penmanship was…awfully familiar. …But who in the world would send her mail? "From who?"

They chortled yet again, apparently amused with her naiveté. After a minute or two, at last, they ceased and Cernozora taunted. "None other than…who else?" Cesia sighed again. They sounded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Who?"

They grinned. "Rath, of course!"

A short silence. Cesia blinked. Had she heard right? Did they just say that _Rath_ had sent her a _letter_? Rath, as in demon-hunting obsessed dragon knight with a thing for flames whom she'd been thinking about since last…

She stopped before she reached ultimate embarrassment…though, the heat reached her cheeks before she could stop herself.

The two other females in the room shared a knowing smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

_It's Rath, if you didn't already know. Hey. Me, Rune, and Thatz are here in Sarazra and believe it or not, this adventure has me bored out of my mind. Two words: No demons._

_So, I decided to write you a letter, (crossed out: It's not like I've been thinking about you or anything), wondering whether anything exciting, mainly yokai attacks, have been happening over there._

_So, yeah. Write back. _

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_Yes, I already did know that you had sent the letter. But when I first heard, I couldn't really believe it. I mean, you, write me, a letter? How often does that happen?_

_So I read it and was, I can tell you this, not surprised at all. Too bad for you, no demon sieges here either. Meaning you have no reason whatsoever to worry about the Dragon Tribe._

_Don't worry though, I'll protect your precious clan from danger while you're away. You know how perfectly capable I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Cesia_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia, _

_Where the hell did you get the idea that I was worried about the Dragon Tribe? You know how much I hate them._

_I was just questioning whether or not you and the others had the pleasure of defeating any demons while I was away. And you said no. So we really have no other reason to continue writing to each other._

…_I am NOT worried._

_And like hell, will you protect them. Who was the one who got captured by Nadil? Who was the one who had once turned evil? Under your care, they may as well carve their gravestones._

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_Argh! You angsty idiot! I happen to know from feeling, not words, that you care about them a lot! You worry about everyone here, Lord Lykouleon, the Dragon Queen, the officers…_

_And you still deny that. Fine. It's your choice. I'm not going to interfere with your screwed up personality._

_And WHAT? I did NOT get captured by Nadil! I surrendered to him, you dolt! And hey! If memory serves me right, I was not the only one to have turned evil around here! _

_Sincerely,_

Cesia 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

_Hah! Yeah right. And pigs fly._

_And I was being controlled, mind you._

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_I hate you. Why do I even bother! Here I am worried about whether or not you're doing okay and you! You write to know whether or not demons have attacked! You. Insincere. Idiot._

_Sincerely,_

Cesia 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

_Worried about me? You sure show it well with that "Insincere Idiot" bit. So what if I asked about whether or not demons had attacked? You should know better than anyone how much I love slaying demons._

Rath 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_YOU INFURIATE ME. _

_I AM WORRIED, you damn moron! _

…

_Fine. I'm going to cool off now. Oh yes, that's right. I have a date. A friend invited me to go out anyway. Maybe a drink or two will help me forget about your idiocy._

_Sincerely,_

Cesia 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

…_What do you mean date? And drink? As in to a bar? Who is this friend?_

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_What is this, twenty questions? If you must know, I mean "date" as in two or more people "go out" together to have fun or otherwise for an official appointment. In my case, it's for the fun._

_Yes, yes. By drink, I mean alcohol at a bar. _

_And the friend is a Dragon Fighter I met at the castle. He's really nice. _

_Happy…dad?_

_Sincerely, _

_Cesia_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

…_Don't go with him. _

_Before you know it, you'll get drunk and he'll take advantage of you. (crossed out: he may touch you in unacceptable places.) Like, he may run off with your wallet while you sleep the night away._

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_Number One: You don't have a say in who I go out with._

_Number Two: Thare is the sweetest guy I've ever met. I can't possibly imagine him taking "advantage" of me._

_Number Three: He's paying, so my wallet will not be brought._

_Number Four: I happen to handle alcohol tons better than you, so you're not really one to talk._

_You have enough on your hands with this journey and your obsessive thoughts about yokai-hunting…obviously. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_Sincerely, _

_Cesia._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

_I'm telling you. Do. Not. Go. With. Him. How long have you known "Thare" anyway? For all you know, he could be some con artist ready to make out (crossed out: with you) with your money._

_And I am not worried about you! I'm just…warning you._

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_I see. Not worried huh? _

_Just jealous, then?_

_Sincerely,_

_Cesia_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

_I'm NOT JEALOUS! Why…? How the hell did you come up with that?_

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_Sure you're not. So you wouldn't mind if I went out on a date with Thare?_

_Sincerely,_

_Cesia_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia,_

_Shut up. Just listen to what I say and don't (crossed out: date him) go out with him._

_Rath_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_Whatever you say. Hm. And here I thought you only cared about killing every demon off the face of the earth. _

_And hated everyone who worried and "cared" about you._

_Does that mean I'm a special case?_

_Sincerely,_

_Cesia_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cesia, _

_(insert glare here)_

_Let's get this straight. You hate me. And don't worry for the feeling is mutual. I merely started with that letter to you because I wanted to know whether or not you guys have more luck with yokai hunting than I have. _

_I'm not worried about anyone there. You or the rest of them so don't go thinking you are somehow different in my eyes._

_I am NOT jealous of anyone, more specifically you.  
_

_Rath_

_P.S. Don't go out with him, anyway._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dear Rath,_

_(insert smile here)_

_I miss you too._

_Sincerely,_

_Cesia _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N:** And here it is. I tried, and I mean REALLY tried, to keep the two in character. Did I succeed? Did I fail? Review and tell me your comments!

Oi. Before I go, I have to say, I actually meant for this fic to be a three-shot, an R/C, a Thatchel, and a Rune/Tint. What do you guys think? If you'd like, please tell me so in your review and I'll throw in two more chapters just for them!


	2. From Thatz to Kitchel

**Staying In Touch**

**By: yume-chan29**

**A/N: Whoo! Finally, some Thatchel. I love this pair really seeing as this is my sis's absolute fav. DK couple. Reminds me of a certain authoress on FF-dot-net…**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Dedicated to my AWESOME REVIEWERS and all THATCHEL fans.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Grumble, grumble._

"Oi." The Dragon Knight of Earth, clutched his stomach, groaning. "I'm hungry."

Thankfully his fellow knights weren't with him to add in that oh-so-annoying exclamation of, "AGAIN?"

Where were they? He didn't know. He had last seen Rune sitting at a desk in their motel room, thoughtfully jotting down _something._ Rath, being the unpredictable teen he was, had gone off alone again…who knows where. But it really didn't matter now for three crucial reasons.

1.) They were going to meet up at their motel room anyway, some time or other.

2.) If demons ever arose, Rune and Rath could handle themselves. _Especially, Rath._

_Grumble, grumble._

And 3.) His growling stomach was desperately calling out for some form of sustenance!

"Didn't we pass some kind of fast food joint on our way here? For Dusis sake, Sarazra is freaking HUGE!" He scanned his surroundings, all the while rubbing his complaining tummy. "There must be some sort of…"

He then spotted it. In all it's humongous-sized-hamburger glory. Burger World!

Licking his lips, he hastily reached into his back pocket, searching for the leather wallet he carried around at all times.

Only…to find it was missing.

The ex-thief's eyes widened slightly, "What the…?" A flash of jade eyes, and light auburn hair met his vision.

"…Kitchel…" He muttered, voice deadly.

His own green pools narrowed into a glare and as his hunger was diminished by new anger, he purposely set off in search for a pen, paper, and a ready carrier pigeon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sipped delicately at the red wine in her glass, smiling forcibly, pretending to listen to her "date's" ongoing babble.

She sighed softly. It was boring work. But, hey, she was in desperate need of cash and this guy, being as he was now mildly drunk, a slight slur in his words, and pretty much loaded, based on the 4-star rating of the restaurant he took her out to, was the _perfect_ target.

It was wrong, she knew. But…eh. Old habits die hard.

And then she spotted the opening. She smirked inwardly as the brown leather wallet was practically falling out of his pants pocket now. _Too easy._

And using her natural-born thieving skills, Kitchel reached out, trying to distract the man with a conspicuous flutter of her eyelashes.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Um…Miss? Ms. Kitchel?"

The instant her name was called she fumbled. The wallet fell to the ground, her hand was still near his front jacket pocket, and her date, unfortunately for Kitchel, was not drunk enough to not notice. _Damn it, talk about suspicious._

"Were you just about to CON me!"

She didn't answer, a tinge of pink forming on her cheeks from a mix of embarrassment, anger, and utter humility. Taking major offense, Kitchel's date left in an indignant huff, leaving her to deal with the belittling looks of the people at the restaurant.

Another man walked up to her table, placing a white piece of paper on it. Damn it! AND The BILL…

Her fists trembled slightly in a fit of rage.

"Um…Ms. Kitchel?" She glared unintentionally at the messenger and nodded slightly. The boy grew nervous under her scrutiny but replied, "Um…letter for you." And then left in a rush.

She clutched the envelope tightly. Whomever the sender was…oh, was there hell to pay. She glanced quickly the dispatcher, recognizing the unreadable chicken scratch and most of all, the name.

She glowered hatefully. "…Thatz…" She'd get her revenge for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To the lying, thieving, witch by the name of Kitchel._

_Where the HELL's my wallet!_

_Thatz_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To the moronic, stupid, and biggest jerk off all the face of the earth, Thatz._

_You! DAMN YOU, Jerk! I HATE, HATE, HATE your guts! _

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kitchel, _

_Damn YOU woman! Why the HELL are you telling ME off? You're the one who stole my wallet! AGAIN!_

_If anyone should be hating anyone around here, it should be ME hating YOU. _

_So, tell me the location of my beloved wallet. Or…else._

_Thatz_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bastard,_

_Wow. Or else. You must be the threat-makers of all threat-makers._

_I have no idea where your wallet is. Damn it, you bothered my date for THIS?_

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Witch,_

_Else, as in I'll make your life a living hell._

_You LIAR! Give back my wallet!_

…_And…you…date? Since when? Who the hell would go out on a date with you anyway? _

_Some deranged psychopath, huh?_

_Thatz_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jerk-face,_

_First off, don't make such empty threats._

_Secondly, are you blind! I already told you, I don't have your stinkin' wallet!"_

_Third, _

_:sticks tongue out: _

_Don't be jealous now. He was the one who asked me out first! And things were going so smoothly before you interrupted us with your damn letter about absolutely and infuriatingly stupid things!_

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ugly!_

_Why would I have any reason to be jealous of that…poor guy? Ugh. Having to go out with you? What a nightmare…You probably tricked or blackmailed him in the first place. And then agreed because you wanted to steal HIS wallet._

_Just as you did mine! Now give it back to me or next time, I'm soaking the reply in contact poison!_

_Thatz_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Stupid,_

_He came of his own free will! And DAMN. YOU. You cost me some cash AND made me pay that EXPENSIVE bill!_

_For the LAST time, I did NOT steal your wallet a-hole. _

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…_Ugly!_

_If I were there, I'd be laughing in your face._

_And I KNOW you stole it. So GIVE. IT. BACK. Damn it, or ELSE!_

Thatz 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Moron,_

_Hah! Couldn't come with any more insults, Thatz? Not to mention your lack of threatening skills. _

_Well, you weren't exactly the sharpest sword at the blacksmith's._

_Fine, seeing as how you're too dumb to understand what I'm trying to convey to you in writing, how 'bout we have a little bet?_

_I bet…I can tell you exactly where you left your precious wallet._

_If I can't, I'll…pay whatever money you lost in full…_

_But if I do win, once you get back, you're doing whatever I want…_

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Conniving demon from the deepest pits of hell,_

_I accept your bet. Remember, I carry exactly 475 dollars around in my wallet. Plus the cost of the wallet, that's 600 dollars in full._

_No backing down now. Where is it?_

_Thatz_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lazy-ass,_

_:Sticks tongue out again:_

_And to you, when you do find the wallet in the location I'm about to announce, you better take your dignity (or what's left of it) like a man and keep your end of the bet!_

_Ever check your jacket INSIDE pockets?_

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn it. DAMN. YOU. YOU SADISTIC LITTLE---!_

_You probably placed it there yourself!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Washed-up loser,_

_Ha! Idiot. Too bad for you. You already agreed to our bargain. And as you said, "There's no turning back."_

_Come back soon! Especially now that you are indebted to me._

_XD_

_Your new master,_

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_:insert string of curses here not meant for children's eyes:_

_Fine. Whatever._

_Just tell me, what torture I must endure from you once I get back?_

_Thatz_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Poor, poor, simpleton,_

_Being the nice ex-thief I am, I only require you to do two little things for me. _

_1.) Pay that bill. (Which was totally your fault in the first place anyway.)_

_2.) Take me out on a date._

_Your new master,_

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One thing, NICE EX-THIEF, my ass!_

_And another... _

…

_WHAT! And I repeat, WHAT?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Weirdo,_

_Three words. You. Owe. Me._

_And that date is one of the things you cost me at the beginning of this chain of letters._

_So there._

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_NO WAY! I'M NOT EVER GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The One Who Owes Me Big,_

_That's too bad. You bet. You lost. And I get things MY WAY!_

_And I won't steal your money this time, so don't worry about that._

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That's NOT IT._

_For Dusis sake, People might think that we're…together!_

_Pissed off,_

_Thatz_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Big Meanie,_

_Together huh? Well, we ARE going to be together…by the bonds of master and slave! _

_SO SHUT IT, THATZ. Let people think what they want. _

Kitchel 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I repeat, THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN EARTH AM I EVER GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU._

_Very pissed off,_

Thatz 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thatz,_

_:Sticks tongue out, once more:_

_I'm excited about our date too._

_Your very happy master,_

_Kitchel_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Oi. Man, that was kinda hard…I mean, I so desperately wanted to keep the two in character but it's really hard for me to differentiate their relationship from Rath and Cesia's. So the confusion formed my fic into…this. Wherein, Kitchel and Thatz are more immature about their relationship. Naturally, it's filled with a lot of back-and-forth insulting.XD

I feel I succeeded in making the characters IC but it turned out to be more humor than romance. XD What do you guys think?

**Review Responses:**

**Peophin-chan: **YAY! Thanks, I was hoping so. I love letter exchanges too. I came up with this fic inspired by the multitude of letter-exchange fictions in other fandoms. XD. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hououza**: Thanks for reviewing again! Heh. That "I-like-you-but-I'm-not-admitting-it-anytime-soon-attitude" is my favorite kind! Well, here's the Thatchel!

**aquajogger**: Uh-huh! Uh-huh! The beginning was MY favorite part too! XD And about the bad pun thing…XD! I didn't even NOTICE. HAHAHA.

**knowwii**: Hahaha. Thanks! I always loved these kinda ficcies too. Here's my update!

**FireyFlames**: Muahaha. That's what I was aiming for. Thanks for the review!

**Yokai no Miko**: Lol. Thanks! Here's that Thatchel you wanted. Though…I'm still debating on whether or not to write that Rune/Tint. Not many people see all THAT interested…XD

**ChyrenusMushroom**: Oi! Don't depreciate yourself! I TOTALLY appreciate the review. You are SO awesome especially, seeing as it wasn't all that good anywho. XD

**colormegreen**: Hahaha! Thanks a bunch for the encouragement. I'm always worrying about OOC-ness…same, if not more, goes for this Thatchel chappie.

**bananaluvie-rc**: Lol! Interesting name, btw. Thanks! Here's an update!

**Review! Oi, and please in your review, include whether or not you REALLY want a Rune/Tint, so I can get a'crackin'! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. From Rune to Tintlet

**Staying In Touch  
By: yume-chan29**

**A/N: Whoa, how long has it been? –hah- I figured I might as well finish this, considering the fact I'm sort of, kind of considering closing down yume-chan29. **

**AND DEDICATING MY ENTIRE DRAGON KNIGHTS PLOT BUNNY COLLECTION TO MY NEW ACCOUNT, **_**RASIA**_**. (Yes, yes. My main motive was to insert my shameless plug. Go ahead, call it a publicity stunt.)**

**But enjoy anyway! Beware the unabashed fluff!**

**(Setting? What setting? Let's just say middle-of-something-or other.)**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His heart was in his throat. His palms were slick with this bitter anxiety. He lightly reprimanded himself because he swore he wouldn't get nervous.

He _wasn't_ nervous. Why would he be nervous? How could he, _Rune_, the calm, clear-headed warrior who rarely let his emotions trash his reasoning, who reprimanded his friends for choosing desire over duty, who understood that sometimes the right thing to do didn't always necessarily _feel_ right, possibly be nervous?

He walked up to the cashier, plastic packaging in hand.

The middle-aged woman behind the counter was staring at him in a familiar manner—head cocked slightly to the side, curious about (what else?) his gender. He waited a bit for that equally familiar flicker behind her brown eyes—recognition of, _oh_, he wasn't a boyish sort of girl, but an outrageously pretty boy.

She smiled, scanning the pack of tan-colored stationary, "Writing to someone special back home?"

He nodded, grinning (more of a twitch really because the fact that he was finally,_finally_ going to make some form of contact after all these years still muddled his brain) in return.

"My wife." The words sounded distastefully foreign on his tongue.

He walked to the café-reminiscent area in the corner of the shop. (The stationary store doubled as a make-shift mailing center, so, marketing strategy in mind, why not remove the middle man and make a space for people to write, then and there?)

The pen was now in his hand, the blank parchment laid out neatly before him, ready for ink scratching. After nearly five years apart, what could he possibly write that wouldn't relay this unavoidable nervousness?

The cashier, this sage knowing in her kind eyes, suddenly muttered, "Maybe an apology?"

Yeah. He'd go with that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day it came in, she could hardly believe it.

The envelope was clean and white, just how, she remembered, he preferred everything. The penmanship, graceful, like he'd always been, a generous loop finishing off her name. The words were simple and eloquent all at the same time—_To Tintlet_—no nonsense, but inlaid with characteristic, sort of withheld implication.

She breathed, carefully (and, risking paradox, swiftly, tensely) opening the envelope.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dear Tintlet,_

_I might as well get this out in the open; I have no talent for writing letters. But I promised a long time ago (Do you remember?) that if we were ever separated, and we were both relatively alive and conscious and not under some sort of water demon-induced slumber, I'd try._

_Well…I just reawakened some sad memories didn't I? Sorry. Like I said, I'm not too good with expressing myself on paper._

_It's…been five years now._

_How are you? I hope, doing well. I'm all right here in Sarazra. We—Rath, Thatz, and I—are on yet another mission, scouting for some hidden danger. The weather's making it kind of difficult though. It fogs and snows relentlessly and it doesn't really do my sort-of-weak lower extremities any good. My knees are aching._

…_I cannot believe I just complained about the weather. I'm seriously contemplating whether I should still send this and risk sounding like a pansy. _

_For lack of time and better words, I hope you respond soon. And hopefully, after reading this tragic excuse for a letter, you still see me in a positive light. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rune_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dearest Rune,

_On the contrary, I happen to find your lack of letter-writing prowess amusing. Please, don't work to make it better when reading such words and imagining your unnecessarily troubled face makes my day._

_Five years, huh? Well, I have been, like you mentioned, under a sort of water-demon induced slumber for the past four years so it's been more like a year since we've made contact. Not so bad. (And don't worry; I take no offense to any sort of those comments if it's coming from you.)_

_Sarazra actually sounds like a nice place to be for those of us here in faerie land. It's been quite…tropical lately. Really humid. (As for your knees, I'm sure they sell those pain-relieving creams at any convenience store.)_

_As for me, I've been doing well. I'm currently in the business of re-cultivating all the lost plants and the forgotten flowers here, trying to make the forest sparkle like it used to._

_I don't think it will though. What with the woodland missing its prince._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tintlet_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dear Tintlet,_

_Wow, that's great! The re-cultivating the forest part, that is. Not the woodland missing me. Which I doubt because the faeries have their princess and after all my time away, I'm pretty sure they could continue to do without me._

_One year is still quite a while to be apart, though, don't you think? Actually, it's one year and four months apart, all things considered. We're now in Meteroa, still going about our Knights' business. I've recently made friends with a Waterlight; her name's Jaela and she seems to have quite the troubled past. I've recommended her to go to Faerie Forest to recuperate._

_Uh, she has something with her. For you. …From me. So please meet with her ASAP._

_Rath and Thatz are actually hurrying me along now (it's usually vice versa, so it feels a little odd). I'll close with something I rudely didn't admit in my last response._

_As much as I miss home, it's more because I miss what makes it my home._

_Its princess._

_Always yours,_

_Rune_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dearest Rune,_

_My, my. Sending me gifts and showering me with gratuitous signs of affection? Since when has my husband been so attentive? _

_I honestly love the locket, Rune. (I'm wearing it now!) But you know you don't have to spend anything for me, right? Just hearing from you, and this is at the risk of sounding rather cheesy, warms my heart like nothing else can. _

_Jaela's been wonderful company, by the way. Thanks for sending her over here. She's also been a great addition to our Nurture-And-Restore-Faerie-Forest-To-It's-Former-Glory Team. (Yes, I know we need a new name.) _

_But there's really nothing new going on. It's been one year and five months, Rune, so I guess some things do kind of tend to stay the same. More so, though, I'd rather hear what's been going on with you._

_I feel like an army wife, waiting for my soldier to return home after seeing his share of action. And to be honest, it gets kind of old. So please, I'd love for you tell me of your often times humorous adventures. I'd like in on the Dragon Knight escapades, and don't skimp on the gory details!_

_Missing you too,_

_Tintlet_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dear Tintlet,_

_I'm sorry for the wait. I received your letter via pigeon a month ago, but we've been traveling so I couldn't really sit down and write the response you deserve. We reached Darnay, a little town in scenic middle-of-nowhere, a few hours ago. Sending you a reply has become my number one priority._

_Army wife? Really Tintlet? Then that must give me rights to call you my girl back home. As for getting 'in on the Dragon Knight escapades', I'm sorry to disappoint, but our job isn't as exciting as people make it out to be. We do a lot of scouting in foreign lands, sure, but we don't see much action. (In fact, the only times we really do that type of heart-pounding stuff is when we go on Thatz's inane treasure hunts and Rath's equally frivolous demon-slaughtering sprees. But don't tell them that.)_

_I'm glad to know that Jaela's been doing okay and exceptionally glad to know that you like my present. (Honestly, I didn't spend a thing for it, except perhaps time and energy. It was among a small trove of treasures that we uncovered during one of Thatz's side-tracking schemes.)_

_And besides, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't pamper my wife once in a while?_

_Wishing you were here—rather, wishing I was there,_

_Rune_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dearest Rune, _

_I was feeling nostalgic after I received your letter so I pulled out our old, dusty scrapbook. I've attached some of the memorable pictures._

_First Date- Cute right? You were all shy and a little clumsy around me, even though we were betrothed. If I remember correctly, I think I'm the one who made the first move. It was all spur of the moment, but I really wanted to hold your hand._

_Our Wedding- I particularly love this picture. And no, it's not because I adored my dress, like I know you're thinking. Just look at all the guests! That was the one time I felt Faerie Forest to be the most…whole._

_First Anniversary- That surprise trip to Zelan was something to remember! It was a nice getaway. Calm, beautiful. Just the two of us._

_In regards to your previous letter, I honestly doubt Dragon Knight duty is as boring as you make it out to be (I mean, I'm already wondering about the mysterious whereabouts of this locket and what you had to go through to obtain it!) but I'm not going to nag. If it's top secret, then I can respect that._

_I borrowed a map from Ringleys (for someone so young, he sure has quite a knack for traveling) and I located Darnay. It's approximately 870 miles from here._

_I can still hardly believe that you're so far away, Rune._

_I wish I could see you._

_Your girl back home,_

_Tintlet_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dear Tintlet,_

_Thank you for the photos! They certainly made my day! …And Rath and Thatz's days too, I think. When I received your last letter, they deemed it the perfect time to become insufferable busybodies. (…They say "hi" and they want me to tell you that "the pictures have pretty good lighting".) It's honestly rather sad. _

_Other than their complaining, however, my day has been going pretty smoothly._

_There have been no rumors of deliberately booby-trapped treasures or word of nearby demon sieges. (Which, actually, is probably why Thatz and Rath have been so inclined as to go through my mail—because they really have nothing better to do.) I too have purchased a map recently, and guess what? We're in Grendor right now! That's about 550 miles away from home. It's not close, but if we're heading in that direction, then maybe. Maybe, sometime soon, Tintlet. _

_Grendor is really beautiful. The air is crisp and light. The flowers are in full bloom and the locals here say its like Spring everyday! I wish I could bring some of its…essence back to you. To help the Nurture-And-Restore-Faerie-Forest-To-Its-Former-Glory Team, I suppose. I wish you could see it. _

_(I've been wishing a lot lately. Most of the time, it's to get a good night's sleep. Some of the time, it's to return home safe. And nearly all of the time, it's to just see my wife again.)_

_I'm not too sure when I'll be able to send my next letter. According to the map, it'll be another 400 some miles to get to the next town, so you'll have to wait maybe another few months for any sort of contact with me._

_Though nothing's written in stone, something tells me that I'll be seeing you soon, Tintlet. And once I do, I'll make it all up to you. We'll spend those missed anniversaries together, we'll take walks through the not-quite-there-yet-gardens just like we used to. I'll make it all up, I swear._

_In the meantime, please, just stick with me like you always have, Tintlet. I don't know what I'd do without your support. _

_Unendingly appreciative,_

_Rune_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dearest Rune,_

_I know I said I'd wait to hear back from you, but I doubt traveling 400 some miles takes six months. And, I know I said I wouldn't become one of those constantly nagging wives who worry whenever their husbands don't call every second, but I can't help it, Rune. I'm worried. _

_I don't know where you are, I don't know how you're doing, I don't even know whether you're still on the receiving end of my letters and not in some frozen ditch, helpless and mortally injured. I'm in the dark here._

…_I've kept up with the re-cultivating Faerie Forest thing, Rune. You should be proud of me. It's really becoming something of a beauty, just as it used to be. If anything, you should come home just to see it. It misses you. The forest, I mean. I can feel it. Jaela, Ringleys, the faeries and the Waterlights; the entire Elven race misses you._

_Not to mention, me. I miss you, Rune. I'm still waiting for you. Waiting for you to come back home and make it up to me, just like you said. We'll celebrate those missed anniversaries. Another one's coming up, actually. Our 8__th__, like I'm sure you remember. _

_I just need word. Word that you're all right. Drop me a line, a simple "I'm okay, Tintlet. Don't worry about me" on parchment would suffice._

_I'm still here. I still have natural platinum blonde hair. I still like wearing flow-y, white dresses. I'm still yours, Rune._

_Love always,_

_Tintlet_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Tintlet, love, I don't have much time._

_We were ambushed by demons. There were 100, 200 of them, I'm not sure. They had us in cells a few days prior, but we escaped. We're on the run now and I'm writing this as we go. I don't know where we are—some haphazard jungle—but the minute we reach the next town, I'm getting a map and getting the heck out of here, because I'm done._

_I'm taking a long called-for vacation and going home. I know I once said that duty would always be my number one priority, but right now, my duty is to our subjects. To our home. To you, Tintlet._

_I was supposed to tell you this in my first letter, but I couldn't muster the courage then._

_I'm sorry. So, so sorry. For not being strong enough to save you from Varawoo. For not attempting to make contact after so many years apart. For always putting my job, before you, my number one._

_I've been so far for so long, and it's taking its toll. I miss you so much. _

_Please, don't let me go, Tintlet. I'll get back to you somehow. Just hold on._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hmm. That turned out a bit sad. And sappy to the extreme. It was inspired by this beautiful fanfiction I read. Too bad I botched it. D: But oh well! I'm done! HURRAH. XD

**Review Responses:**

**Hououza**: Thanks! I honestly get an ego boost whenever I see you've reviewed. XD. And about the closure thing…I doubt it, but I'll give it some consideration!

**Yokai no Miko**: Well, I completed the trilogy! Since I couldn't go for funny, I went for bittersweet. Hope you liked it!

**FireyFlames**: He is. He's just too embarrassed to admit it. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**ChyrenusMushroom**: Well, yes. But I can because…well, because I can. XD Thanks for the review!

**aquajogger**: Why yes! Nothing gets past you, hm? XD Thanks for reviewing!

**bananaluvierc**- Not funny at all, it turns out. Hope it still turned out ok! Thank you for the review. :D

**Nicole**: Thanks for your review! But sadly, it ends here. I'm not talented –or driven- enough to write for other couples. –sweatdrop-

**reader 713**: Hm, maybe I will. Not too sure yet. And thanks for reviewing. :D

**the red krayon**: Yay for Thatz x Kitchel! Yay for being grammatically correct! (I did mean humiliation, thanks!) Yay for Dusis's extremely quick mail delivery system! (After your review, the speed at which they responded to each other did seem a little…impossible. XD So as you can see, I expanded a little here. Made time and space an actual issue.) Thanks for the review!

**xxDKGurlxx**: Thanks for the enthusiasm! (It made me laugh!) Here's the Rune x Tintlet. :D

**Kougaschick89**: XD. I'm sure your kagomexinuyashas are cute! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Emiko87**: Thank you. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
